


A Meme Part 3

by sockiesock



Series: Memes [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: in case the link doesnt work or whatever the song is "Four Jews In A Room Bitching" from Falsettos





	A Meme Part 3

Christine: hey Jeremy this song made me think of you!

Christine: https://youtu.be/U8kfVn7lnJM

jerry: I've never related so much to a song in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> in case the link doesnt work or whatever the song is "Four Jews In A Room Bitching" from Falsettos


End file.
